


The Perfect Wife

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco100 prompt: Duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Wife

Pansy had been far worse, back in school. She had been clingy and needy, wanting to kiss him constantly, and he’d still put up with her for at least three years.

He’d hated kissing Pansy.

And Daphne…she had been calmer, but not by much. She’d expected his attention all the time—even when he had important things to do.

But Daphne’s little sister had turned out to be soft-spoken, refined, and she never bothered him when he wanted to be alone.

She was the absolutely perfect wife.

If he had to have one, that was.


End file.
